


the Great Exploration

by lamb



Series: the belly button diaries [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly button kink, Crack, Humor, M/M, basically louis fucks niall's belly button, idek man have u seen niall's belly button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamb/pseuds/lamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall has a large belly button and Louis is turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Great Exploration

When Niall was young he would stick his finger in his belly button to clean out the lint about every ten minutes, despite the lack of lint; it had become a playful habit. However, it became an issue when his belly button stretched to the size of a golf ball.

Around the time he hit puberty his appetite grew ten times greater than his stomach size and akin to a squirrel he would store food inside his enlarged belly button for later. The pressure of the food inside him yet outside him gave him hope for food of the future and Niall felt ecstasy in his everyday life. 

His secret was found out years later during a tickle fight with his band mate Harry, when they got too rough and a few sunflower seeds fell out. Harry cried at the sight of the monstrous belly button and ran to Louis' arms. 

Louis, intrigued, stretched Niall's belly button open to find more sunflower seeds, some squished grapes, an assortment of mints, and the usual lint inside. Louis found himself excited imagining all the things he could do with Niall's new hole.

Harry went to find comfort from Zayn and Louis took Niall to the bathroom to wash out his belly button.

After disposing of all the food and dirt inside the stomach hole, Louis whipped out his dick from his lose grey sweatpants. He was hard thinking of sticking his cock inside Niall's stretched belly button and he was aching for the sensation.

Louis sat Niall on the counter and lifted his shirt. He stuck a finger in Niall's belly button and swirled it and, deciding it was too dry, slicked it up with grape lube.

Niall had always had a crush on Louis and was exuding euphoria for the coming belly button sex. He grabbed Louis' hard shaft and rubbed it against his stomach, then slowly inserted it into the large hole on his tummy.

Louis became overcome with lust and pumped himself in and out of Niall's grapey belly button with swiftness. When Louis came, sticky with his own come and grape lube, he pulled out and brought Niall's belly button with him. 

Niall now had an enlarged outie.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize and thank you profusely if you've made it this far it's not even long but man ur a true friend


End file.
